Překážka
Překážka (meaning "obstacle" or "barrier") is a district of Prague that is south of the railroad. It is the first of the districts of Prague that is visited in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Travel between Překážka and the districts north of the railroad is possible only through the metro station. Characteristics This part of Prague has fallen into disrepair after the Aug Incident.Landmark description of Zeleň Apartments In contrast to the districts to the north, this part of Prague is dilapidated and has a high population of augmented persons. Notable locations Čapkova Kašna (Čapek Fountain) and vicinity * Zeleň Apartments – The starting point of the open-exploration part of Mankind Divided. This apartment complex contains many units, including Adam Jensen's apartment and Tars' shop. * Across from Zeleň Apartments is a courtyard where Kazatel is initially located. * Svobody Beer – A bar attended by Teresa Petrauskas. * Church of the MachineGod – Home of Allison Stanek's splinter faction of the Singularity Church of the MachineGod. Accessible only during and after M11: Confronting the Bomb-Maker. The church is located on an alleyway called Nadherná Budoucnost '' (Czech for "wonderful future"). * Felice Ullmann's apartment, facing the fountain. * Minimarket Prague – A small shop run by Edward Brod. * Čapek Fountain Station (Čapkova Kašna Nádraží'') – The metro station that connects Překážka to the other parts of Prague. Pod zelenými stromy ("under the green trees") * Vincent van Aug – An art gallery featuring works of augmented artists. * Velvet Rock – A sculpture consisting of a large rock hung by chains. According to the landmark description, it is a homage to the . * A courtyard occupied by homeless and Neon dealers. * The Underpath, which includes the interior of an abandoned local tourism office. * Koníčky & Hračky – A toys workshop serving as the base of Drahomír Koníčky's forgery and extortion operation. * A second floor apartment near Koníčky & Hračky and the meeting site of Per Aspera Ad Astra, a group helping augmented persons to reintegrate with the rest of the community. East-side areas * The Time Machine – A bookstore run by Václav Koller. * Police checkpoint, attended by "permit inspector" Drahomír Koníčky and his group. * The apartment of Helena Volin, an artist, located above the police checkpoint. * The Chicken Foot - A Chinese restaurant/bar. * Pawn Shop. * Radko Perry's campaign office. Překážka sewers Main article: Překážka sewers * Neon lab, the center of Neon production. * Richard the Great's facility. * In the northeast part of the sewers is a large room. Paulina Machieraldo and her group are found there during the first and second visits to Prague. Notes * Překážka is associated with the name "poor district," which appears in developer commentaryDeus Ex: Mankind Divided - Building Prague City Hub and occasionally in in-game texts."RE: Please help" (e-mail on Gerard Romero's computer) "FW: Church of the MachineGod debrief" (pocket secretary message) The name "poor district" might have been the name for Překážka during the game's development. Trivia * Čapkova Kašna (Čapek Fountain or Čapek's Fountain) is presumably named after , an early 20th century Czech writer and playwright. Čapek is most famous for his novel and the play , which introduced the word (derived from the Czech word "robota," meaning "servitude" or "work"). This is one of the earliest literary works, if not the first, that depicts the "robot as a threat" trope and an uprising of artificial intelligent beings, though certainly not the first one to feature an artificial being. See also *Překážka pocket secretaries Gallery Prekazka caspek fountain.jpg|Čapek's Fountain Prekazka north street.jpg|The velvet Rock Prekazka near zelen.jpg|Street near Zeleň Apartments Prague South 17-04-16 Dunan794.png|Map of Překážka with street names and building numbers References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations